Les vacances de l'organisation XIII 2! By LULUCE
by Fickerstein
Summary: Quand l'organisation XIII part en vacances, c'est toujours la merde, Motha Fucka comme dirait Lexaeus.
1. Chap 1 Intro Le départ

Yosh piggy people! Vous vouliez la suite? La voilà ! Je suis de retoura avec des idées délirantes xD! Cette fois-ci je vous emmene autour du monde : D Soyez prêts! J'attend vos reviews avec impatiente. Désolée de l'attente! Bonne lecture! Of course, WARNING: yaoi ^^. Voir yuri bwahahaha...

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le départ

Cela faisait un mois que l'organisation était rentrée de vacances. Un mois sans Marluxia. Nos héros étaient de retour à leur routine. Jusqu'au jour où une psycopathe brune vint sonner à la résidence de l'organisation, affirmant qu'elle était la 14eme membre.

-Mais je vous jure! Je suis Xion, 14eme membre!

Lexaeus: LOLE! Et mon cul c'est du poulet?

Axel: Tu ressemble vaguement à une blondasse qui est secrétaire au palais divin... Une blondasse qui traine autour de MON Roxas...

Luxord: Elle est bien petite... Dis moi t'as quel age? -s'appuie sur la tête de Xion-

La brunette s'enerva et demanda à voir le supérieur. Tout le monde se foutait de sa poire jusqu'au moment où Xemnas dit qu'effectivement, elle disait vrai. Il y eut un grand blanc... Jusqu'a ce qu'un grand con dise une connerie pour briser le silence...

Saix: -fait "toc toc" sur la table- Oh! Un ange passe... Il avait une jambe en bois...

Nouveau silence. Xemnas pris la parole sans faire de commentaire sur l'abrutisme du berseck.

Xemnas: Hum.. Je vous présente donc Xion, quatorzieme membre. Je la gardais secrete, parce qu'a la création de l'organisation, je me disais que ma petite cousine se fairait violer par 12 clampins en manteau noir... Enfin maintenant que je sais que la majorité est gay...

Larxene: Hey! Je suis une femme!

Xaldin: ... Gays?

Tous les hommes de l'organisation: PETITE COUSINE ?!

Xion: Wesh! On se ressemble... Hein? -prend Xemnas par l'épaule-

Tous: Euh... -hochent la tête-

Xemnas: Bien! Maintenant que vous vous connaissez, je vous laisse, je dois aller acheter du lubri... EUH DU LAMBRI! Oui! Je refais le plafond de ma chambre en bois.. Hum oui c'est ça... Mmh...

Le supérieur se mis à siffloter et partit acheter du "lambri." Etrangement, Saix se mit à siffloter aussi.

.+.+.+.+.+.

Dans l'après midi, Demyx arriva blanc comme un linge dans le salon, où seul se trouvait Xion qui regardait Titanic. Le sitariste s'assit sur le canapé à côté de la "zine du patron" (elle avait déja des milliers de surnoms, la brunette.)

Xion: Yosh mec! Alors ça va pas? T'es blanc comme l'iceberg qui vient de percuter le titanic là!

Demyx: -tend son courrier à Xion- Il va m'arriver un truc pas bien avec toute la chance que j'ai ces temps-ci... J'ai peur...

Xion lu le courrier du blond, et fit des yeux ronds.

Xion: OH PINAISE DU NOUNOURS A SON GRAND PERE!!!! "Félicitations, vous avez gagné un cheque cadeau d'un montant d'1 million d'euros... valable uniquement dans des agences de voyage! Ce cheque vous est offert par le club bled."

Demyx: On va pouvoir faire le tour du monde!

Xion: J'ai toujours révé de faire ça!! Je peux emmener une amie? Je peux emmener une amie?

Demyx: Euh ouais... Pendant ce temps j'vais annoncer la nouvelle aux autres..

Xion: CA MARCHE PISTACHE!

La brunette tapa dans la main de Demyx si fort que ce dernier tomba à la renverse avec le canapé. Xion courrut en dehors de la demeurre chercher son amie pour voyager.

.+.+.+.+.+.

Larxene: YOUPI! J'EN AVAIT RAS LA TOUFFE DE FAIRE LE MENAGE DANS CETTE BARAQUE DE GAYS!

Lexaeus: ...

Larxene: Oh pardon mon lapinou d'amour, je ne parlais pas de toi bien sur!

Lexaeus et Larxene s'embrassèrent sur la bouche, tout le monde les regardant avec des grands yeux. Décidement, ils ne s'y feraient jamais...

Axel: Et on part où cette fois...?

Demyx: Un peu partout, on va faire le tour du monde les amis!

Zexion: Et on commence par quoi?

Demyx: ... Par le MEXIQUE!

Vexen: ... Ok, j'prévois un maillot de bain.

Demyx: Prenez toutes vos affaires, nous iront aussi dans des pays froids, alors prenez autant de maillot et de shorts que de cagoules & de slips rembourrés pour lutter contre le froid!

Xemnas: ... Rendez-vous à l'aéroport à 19h.

.+.+.+.+.+.

19h. Tout le monde a son billet en main, les valises sont déja en train d'être chargées dans l'avion...

Xemnas: Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout bon sang?

Xion: JE SUIS LAAAAAAAAA!

La brunette courrait en direction de l'organisation XIII... Seul son cher et tendre cousin ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas la connaitre... Elle était accompagnée d'une blondinette plutot mignonne... Le numéro 13 eut un choc.

Roxas: NAMINE ?!

Namine: ROXAAAS! Tu vois! Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait! -sourire-

Roxas: Wahh dingue! Alors comment ça va depuis le temps?

Namine: Et bien ça va, je...

Les deux amis, heureux de se retrouver , embarquèrent dans l'avion les premiers. Axel les suivait de près, et pestait contre cette blondasse, dont il parlait ce matin en parlant de la ressemblance de Xion avec justement, cette fille en question. Xion fit charger les derniers bagages, et l'avion décolla.

.+.+.+.+.+.

Cela faisait une heure que Luxord appellait l'hotesse de l'air.

Luxord: ALORS CA VIENT CE THE GLACÉ?!

???: Oui oui j'arrive!!

Quelqu'un arriva, en petite robe courte... La premiere chose que les passagers virent, ce fut les belles jambes épilées de l'hotesse. Ce fut ensuite le bas de la robe, puis le regard remonta jusqu'a une toute petite poitrine. "Une planche à pain" commentait Larxene "En plus, on voit que c'est du rambourré!". Et puis... Les meches de cheveux qui tombaient bien lisses sur les épaules... Des mèches... Roses. Le regard remonta alors TRES vite vers la tete. Et l'horreur fut affirmative.

Lexaeus: OMG

Vexen: WTF?!

Zexion: ORLY?!

Roxas: MES YEUX!!!! ARRACHEZ-LES MOI!

Namine: L'HOMME QUI M'A VIOLEE EST UN TRAVESTIII

Xion: AAAHHH!

Xemnas: MARLUXIA MON DIEU !

Marluxia: Bah kwa?

Xemnas: Mais mais mais mais mais...

Marluxia: Ohh Saix! Ca faisait longtemps!!

Saix, qui depuis qu'il avait reconnu Marluxia se tassait dans son siège en essayant de se cacher fut obligé de faire coucou à ... L'hotesse de l'air?

Axel: T'étais pas sensé vivre heureux pour toujour sur l'ile rose?

Marluxia: Bah si! Mais en fait, cette île était peuplée de petits chevaux dont la taille à l'âge adulte est inférieure ou égale à 1,48 m. Ils ont une longue criniere qui peut etre de pleins de couleurs pastelles, ou uniformes. Ils ont des éclats de diamants dans les yeux -ça fait peur la nuit- et toujours un petit tatouage sur la cuisse, en rapport avec le nom débile qu'ils portent! Ouais j'ai eut le temps de les étudier vu le temps que j'ai passé là bas.

Vexen: Tu parles de poneys, quoi.

Marluxia: Oui, voilà. Donc je suis partit , parce qu'ils m'effrayaient et qu'ils disaient tous vouloir me brouter les cheveux.

Zexion: Omg...

Marluxia: Et vous allez où comme ça?

Luxord: RAH MAIS AU LIEU DE TAPER LA CAUSETTE APPORTE MOI MON THÉ! -SBAF- Ouille... - s'est pris une baffe de Demyx-

Demyx: On fait le tour du monde, on commence par l'Espagne. J'ai gagné un cheque cadeau valable au club bled, alors on profite.

Marluxia: Petit veinard! Et bien c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre jet privé, je suis votre hotesse dévouée! Pour vous servir

Larxene: Lole... So hilarous ~

Luxord: Bah tu fais pas bien ton boulot! JE VEUX MON TH.. -se fait assomer par Lexaeus-

Marluxia: Mesdames & messieurs, nous arrivons bientot à destination. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures comme ça... Et vous préparer à l'atterissage. Merci!

.+.+.+.+.+.

L'atterrissage se fit sans encombres. L'organisation se trouvait à présent à Mexico. Xion dit que pour mieux s'integrer il fallait se meller à la foule. Elle sortit alors des sombreros de ses valises. Bien sur, les mexicains se foutèrent de la gueule des membres de l'organisation.

Xion: Bah quoi?

L'organisation arriva à un hotel. Xemnas arriva vers l'accueil.

Xemnas: Bonjour on voudrais louer des chambres...

p'tit mec au grand nez: .. Qué dices? Qué yo hablo solo español , señor...

Et là, l'organisation au complet s'apperçut qu'ils parlaient... Français. Comment allaient-ils faire pour repartir? Ils ne savaient meme pas comment demander un billet d'avion de retour en espagnol.

Xemnas: Sombre CRÉTIN! T'avais pas pensé à la langue étrangère, heiiin?

Demyx: Mais j'pensais que le monde il parlait françaiiis!

Xemnas: Espece d'idiot! Incapable! Abruti des fins fonds de la mongolie de l'est! S'pece de ronflex! Macake! Stupide crevette qui...

Roxas: Lo siento! Dice que querimos cuartos de dormir para todos. ¿ Posible?

P'tit mec au grand nez: Claro! Vamos.

Tout le monde était épaté par l'espagnol parfait de Roxas. Le p'tit mec au grand nez qui s'occupait de l'accueil les installa tous dans leurs chambres. Chacun avait sa propre chambre, comme c'était offert par le club bled, on pouvait se le permettre. Meme si certains ne dormiraient pas dans leur chambre... C'est juste histoire d'avoir un endroit ou foutre leurs valises. Roxas remercia le p'tit mec, et tous regagnèrent leurs chambres. Demain, journée tourisme prévue.

.+.+.+.+.+.

Axel: Depuis quand tu parles espagnol?

Le rouquin regardait Roxas enlever son t-shirt avec un air passionné.

Roxas: Depuis que Xigbar me paie pour aller acheter des clopes à la frontière espagnole.

Axel: Ah...

Roxas: T'es vraiment obligé de me regarder me foutre en pyjama?

Axel: Ouiii...

Le blond soupira et se coucha auprès de son amant.

* * *

J'espere que ça vous a plu! Un peu cours. Désolée pour ceux qui pigent rien à l'espagnol, mais je fairais en sorte que vous compreniez x'D. Attention, sortez les maracas, ça va swinguer! Hallelujah! A bientot pour la suite! ^^


	2. Chap 2 La Lama Force

IMPORTANT: J'ai eut une petite erreur d'écriture dans le premier chapitre!! Mon idée premiere était de commencer cette histoire par l'Espagne, et j'ai finalement changé pour le Mexique, c'est pour cela que à un moment Demyx dit « On commence par L'ESPAGNE. » J'ai oublié de changer ce passage, autant pour moi, désolée!

Aussi je tiens à m'excuser de L'ENORME RETARD INEXCUSABLE DE MA PART. J'ai profité un max de mes vacances, et je dois dire que je me suis laissée surprendre par la rentrée au lycée, moi qui n'en glandait jamais une, il a fallu que je m'y mette, et ça n'a pas été facile de me mettre au rythme lycéen!!! Donc encore désolée, qu'on me brule au bucher, tout ça tout ça, bla bla.

Enjoy la suite, j'espere que ça vous plaira et vous fera rire, comme toujours. Des reviews m'encourageraient à écrire la suite rapidement, je promets, résolution 2010, d'écrire plus vite la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 2: La Lama-force.

Parce que l'organisation XIII est une bande d'alcoolo idiots. C'est partit d'un pari de merde, le premier matin passé au Mexique. Tous ne devaient boire que du whisky; pas d'eau, ni jus d'orange, seulement & uniquement du whisky. Vous imaginez bien qu'au début, ça allait plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ce que la température grimpe à 40° à l'ombre. Tous ayant très soif, ils buvèrent beaucoup beaucoup de whisky. Et à peine 2h après le pari mis en place, TOUS étaient souls.

C'est Demyx qui péta un cable le premier. La police le ramena à l'hotel parce qu'il avait décidé de se déshabiller en plein centre ville, dans la place principale de la ville en chantant la chanson de funkytown. Des millions de mexicains n'oublieront jamais ce jour. Notre sytariste fera la une des journaux demain.

S'en suivit très vite de Marluxia, qui se mit à embrasser tous les mexicains qui passaient. Puis de Luxord qui confondit un mec de la mafia avec une prostituée. Puis de Zexion qui avait tellement bu qu'il voyait tout noir et hurlait au noir céleste. Bref, vous imaginez le reste.

C'est par on ne sait quel fait que tous se retrouvèrent embarqués dans l'équipe de l'émission française Pékin express. Vous savez? Ce jeu stupide de télé réalité, où ils ont qu'un euro par jour pour survivre, et qu'ils doivent parcourrir tant de kilometres en stop.

Xemnas: Mais... Qu'est ce que je fous là moi?

Larxene: Je supporte pas le whisky... Je crois que je vais.... -finit pas sa phrase, vomit sur un cameraman-

Zexion: Chaud.. Trop Chauuud... Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.......

Zexion s'écroula par terre et lècha une pierre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse pietiner par un lama qui lui cracha à la gueule et lui bouffa le slip. Personne ne le remarqua.

Stéphane Rotenberg (présentateur Pékin Express): Bougez vos fesses on doit êtes arrivés au machu pichu pour 17h!

Xaldin: mais t'es qui toi -hips- Spéééyce de Péééquenauuud de chez Renauult! -hips-

Stéphane: Celui qui te donne le fric, connard.

Xaldin: Ah vuéé ça change tout, ça.

Xigbar: heeey les meeeêêêcs, je crois qu'on a plus de whisk-HIPs-

Roxas: Merci mon dieeu. On va pouvoir reboire de l'eau comme tout le mo...-

Xigbar: on va devoir continuer avec la voooOOôdka!

Saix: wuééééé.

Roxas: Naoooôn... -se passe la main sur le front-

Zexion voulu dire qu'il était content de varier la boisson, mais le lama de tout à l'heure lui fit un lama-kick dans sa lama-face, et il se retrouvra avec la marque du sabot de son agresseur sur le front. Le lama rigola comme un lama-psycopathe et avança. Zexion se demandait s'il avait des allus.

C'est bien à 17h que l'équipe de l'emission de télé réalité arriva en haut du machu pichu. Stéphane pestait contre ses nouveaux « cameramans » qu'il disait aussi lents que des larves de chironome pendant que le lama qui portait le matériel crachait dans la bouffe de ce soir. De leur côté, Namine & Axel s'enguelaient; en passant par une pauvre candidate de l'aventure PEKIN EXPREEESS!

Axel: -s'adressant à la candidate, ne faisant plus la différence entre la blonde & la candidate tellement il est saoul- Sale fake de barbie sheeeêlly!

Namine: -en fait autant, plaignons la candidate qui commence à sanglotter- T'façon t'es jalouuux s'touut kéké tu croiiis? Roxas est cro beauu pour être g-g-gAY', il sera a MOUAAAAH

Axel: -pousse la candidate qui pleure littéralement à présent- Roxas est l'amour de ma viie, et j'ai pas peur de le dire, non. Et je m'en foooUt de ce que pensent les geens, parce que ils connaissent riiiien de notre histwaaare. Je l'aime, & c'est tout.

Namine: Tu ne sais rien de l'amour. Tu n'es qu'un... Simili.

Axel: Aaaah commence paaas! De toute façon j'ai le soutient ENNNTIER de toute une armééée de yaoistes enragées alors essaie pas de te foutre entre nous car je peux te faire assasiner en claquant des doiiigts!

Namine: Bah z'yy va ! J'vois aucune donzelle à par moi et Xion!

Larxene: ET MOI O_O?

Axel claqua des doigts et Namine se fit attachée à un bûcher par une armée d'amazones yaoistes; qui disparurent après avoir allumé le feu en dessous de la blondasse. Tous regardaient les buissons par lesquels avaient apparut les amazones avec un air choqué. Stéphane sourit interieurement « Mwahahaha, se dit-il; je mettrais ça dans les scènes coupées!! Et je me ferais du blé! »

Tous devèrent monter une tente pour la nuit. Vous imaginez bien le cataclisme; devoir monter une tente en voyant trouble, double ou même les deux en meme temps. Marluxia laissa tomber et se fit un hamac avec sa toile de tente. Les autres payèrent des gens de l'émission Pékin Express pour le faire à leur place. Zexion devra dormir à la belle étoile, le lama qui s'est épris de lui a bouffé sa tente et le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frits.

Stéphane voulut mettre de l'ambiance & organisa une soirée feu de camp. Tout le monde pris une assiette de criquets à la sauce bonbon, spécialité de la région (assaisonné avec du cracha de lama) . On commença alors à raconter des histoires d'horreur sur le machu pichu.

Stéphane: Il paraît que, une fois tous les ans, le lama despote et parano du nom de Paolo Banjolino Gepetto Rubio-San, qui au départ était un lama en peluche qui a été jetté à la poubelle puis tombé dans des égouts pollués par des solutions radioactives et du coup il est devenu vivant; vient hanter des malheureux explorateurs du machu pichu. Il est connu parce qu'il ne tue pas ses proies, il leur dévore juste les mains.

Xion: Bah pourquoi juste les mains ?

Stéphane: Parce que il a faim, et que seules des petites mains d'humains peuvent rassasier cette faim.

Xion: …. Ah ouais... En même temps, se nourrir une fois par an... Il doit bouffer pas mal de mains cet unique soir là j'imagine. Et pis en plus, avec un nom pareil là, paulo-jambono-j'ai péto …

Stéphane: PAOLO BANJOLINO GEPETTO RUBIO-SAN!

Xion: Ouais, bref. Quel nom de chiotte!

Namine: Ahhhhrrrr -agonise sur le bucher, les flammes ont étées éteintes par les crachas des lamas de l'équipe-

Tout d'un coup, un homme nu qui avait juste un prospectus avec marqué « EAT MORE BEAF » pour cacher sa virilité fit le tour du feu en jouant du banjo et repartit.

Marluxia: C'était qui ça?

Stéphane: Oh, juste un gars qu'on a ramassé sur la route. Il dit s'appeler Diz.

Namine: DIZ? NAN LAISSEZ MOI!! RALLUMEZ LE FEU!!

Axel: Avec plaisir! -rallume le feu-

Xion: MAIS NAN! -prend un lama, lui remonte la tête comme on remonte un magnum et lui donne une tape pour qu'il crache pour éteindre le feu-

Xemnas: Bon on devrait tous aller se coucher... Une longue journée nous attend demain... Faut qu'on décuve un minimum, histoire d'etre capable de cadrer avec une caméra demain...

Toute l'équipe de Pekin Express se coucha donc. Zexion garda un oeil ouvert toute la nuit, surveillant le lama qui voulait sa mort. Ce dernier ne dormit pas non plus, il passa son temps à se lecher les babines en regardant Zexion.

Le lendemain, la journée fut courte. Enfin, personne ne se rappelle de l'après-midi. Tout le plateau de l'émission dut venir à la rencontre d'une tribu d'indiens -Ne sommes-nous donc pas au Mexique en fin de compte? O.o- Les caméras coupèrent au moment du repas de midi.

Chef Patrouchka: Ohy zaka roubia.

Xemnas: Hé?

Stéphane: Il dit « prenez une bouffée de notre pipe sacrée »

Vexen: C'est cela, oui! Déjà qu'on est moitié saouls moités conscients de nos actes, vous voulez notre mort ou quoi?

Chef Patrouchak: AGHZBABA SPROTCH!

Stéphane: Euh... Si vous refusez ils vous tranchent la tête, c'est un affront à leurs coutumes.

Xemnas: Bwahahaha genre, des petits indigènes avec un slip en panthère ils vont nous trancher la tete avec leurs petits arcs et leurs flèches xD! Ah mon dieu si j'avais un coeur je crois que je serais mort de rire! Ahahaha!

Une tribu d'indien pointèrent leurs bazookas sur les 14 intrus + l'équipe Pékin Express. Xemnas avala sa salive et donna l'ordre à ses troupes de prendre une bouffée ou sinon couik. Quatre heures plus tard, le campement des indiens avait été éradiqué de la planete. Tout avait explosé, il ne restait qu'un trou béant au milieu d'une prairie. Quelques cadavres d'indiens tronaient de-ci, de-là. Et à tous, il leur manquaient... Leurs MAINS.

Quelque pars dans un buisson, Roxas parlait à un lama.

Roxas: Mais pourquoi tu as mangé les mains du monsieur? C'est pas gentil d'avoir été méchant!

Lama: I EAT HANDS.

Roxas: Ouais ça je sais, mais...

Lama: I EAT HUMAN HANDS.

Roxas: Bah je sais pas, devient végétarien, bouffe des mains d'orang-outan!

Lama: . . . Your hands look pretty good.

Roxas: ….. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH -fuit le lama qui le poursuit pour bouffer ses mains-

La troupe de lamas esclaves de l'équipe Pékin Express avait profité de l'inattention de leurs « maîtres » pour semer la terreur dans le campement, et faisaient à présent mine de rien, et broutaient de l'herbe.

Demyx: OH MON DIEU ON A TUÉ TOUS CES INDIENS!!!

Xemnas: Chuuuut! Le FBI pourrait t'entendre...

Demyx: MAIS MON DIEU ON A....

Luxord: Allons allons ce n'est qu'un rêve mon petit Demyx, un rêeeeeve.... -caline le sitariste qui se calme instantanément-

Xemnas: La meilleure solution c'est de fausser compagnie à ces abrutis qui font de la télé-réalité; ils ne leur arrive que des merdes! On se tire! SAIX!

Saix: OUI CHEF!

Xemnas: Enpreinte-leur un lama, pour qu'il porte nos valises.

Saix: Mais maître... Nos valises... Je crois bien qu'elles sont restées à l'hotel. Enfin je n'en sais trop rien, je ne sais même pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici.

Xemnas: …. Et bien prend un autre lama, fait le rôtir pour qu'il nous serve de repas ce soir et fait porter cette nourriture par un autre lama, qui portera également notre alcool.

Saix: Bien, maître.

Saix s'executa, et l'organisation au complet repartit sur les sentiers perdus entourant le Machu Pichu à moitié explosés. Accompagnés... D'un lama. Un lama psycopathe, qui souriait, et avait un sombrero sur la tête.

C'est comme ça qu'on ne sait comment, ils se retrouvèrent à Washington, devant la maison blanche.

Vexen: Oh mon dieu! Oh mon... J'ai toujours révé de voir ça de près! -se rapproche des grilles de la maison présidentielle-

Xigbar: Euh... Vex'.... Y'a des types bizarres avec des lunettes noires et des cravattes qui te regardent bizarrement....

Vexen: J'ai toujours révé d'etre président! Et cet édifice... Quel merveille!

Xaldin: Beuuh... Kécésssé?

Zexion: QUOI? Qu'est ce que c'est? Mais! C'est à la fois la résidence officielle et le bureau du président des États-Unis! La Maison Blanche (White House) a étée construire entre 1792 et 1800 en grès d'Aquia Creek, et peint en blanc. Ce batiment s'inspire du style géorgien. Il est le lieu de résidence, de travail et de réception de tous les présidents américains depuis John Adams, second président des États-Unis qui y entra en 1800.

Xaldin: … Euké.

Saix: Dîtes, qui c'est qui tient notre lama en laisse?

Axel: Quoi, c'est pas toi?

Saix: Bah euh je croyais que c'était toi Axel.

Roxas: Quoi? On a perdu notre nourriture et la vodka?

Xion: O____O... Y'a plus important les mecs!! Pourquoi Demyx tient-il un cadavre dans ses bras?

Tous: O_O?!

Demyx: OH MON DIEU J'AI TUÉ UN TYPE!!

Xaldin: Il lui manque les mains o_o....

Lama: -rote-

Vexen: Tiens on a retrouvé notre lama!

Zexion: DEMYX C'EST PAS UN TYPE QUE T'AS TUÉ!! C'EST GEORGES BUSH!! LE PRÉCÉDENT PRÉSIDENT DES ÉTATS-UNIS!!

Demyx: OH MON DIEU J'AI TUÉ L'EX PRESIDENT!

Xemnas: Euh... On ferait mieux de se tirer, y'a les mecs de tout à l'heure qui font appel à toutes leurs unités et qui veulent nous tuer...

Vexen: Les mecs, faut qu'on arrête notre pari stupide! Sinon on va tous se faire condamner à mort pour des choses qu'on aura causé sans en avoir conscience!

Zexion: Ce qui montre bien qu'il faut boire avec modération et ne pas fumer (LOL le message qu'on fait passer par une fic, ahah.)

C'est ainsi que l'organisation toute entiere se mit à fuir des tanks de combat dans la Pennsylvania Avenue NW de Washington DC. A sa fenêtre, monsieur Obama se demandait pourquoi des psycopathes antisémites avaient tué son jardinier. Il haussa les épaules et partit dans son bureau jouer à GTA.

Malheureusement pour nos ''Héros'', ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez à un cul-de-sac, et les tanks les empechaient de faire demi-tour.

Mec au gros nez: NE BOUGEZ PAS! FBL!

Roxas: FBL?

Mec au gros nez: Oui! Le Federal Bureau of Lama-investigation!

Zexion: C'est pas le FBI normalement...?

Vexen: Probablement...

Xion: C'EST PAS NOUS! NAMINE ET MOI ON EST DE PAUVRES FEMMES SOUMISES INNOCENTES!

Namine: C'EST VRAI! ILS.... ILS NOUS ONT TRAITÉES EN TANT QU'ESCLAVE ET...

Mec au gros nez: Ca faisait longtemps... Paolo Banjolino Gepetto Rubio-San.

Lama (PBGR-san): N'approchez-pas! Ou je vous bouffe vos mains et vous crache du lama-crachat radio-actif qui vous fera fondre sur place comme des tortelinis de panzani!

Mec au gros nez: La fête est finie. Relache tes otages.

Lama / PBGR-san: LAMAHAHAHAHA (Rire de lama psychopate) -enleve son sombrero et crache sur les agents du FBL-

Le mec au gros nez explosa la tête du lama térroriste avec une bombe faite de spaghettis italiens et d'ampoules microscopiques aléergéniques neutroniennes exterminatrice du gène FDA déficient du lama brutal. Paolo Banjolino Gepetto Rubio-san était mort. Il en était finit de la période de la terreur. L'Amérique était sauvée.

Mec au gros nez: Merci d'avoir ramené ce lama près des locaux du FBL. L'Amérique toute entière vous remercie. Au revoir

Demyx: Quoi? Vous êtes pas là pour nous exploser la tête parce que j'ai tué Georges Bush?

Mec au gros nez: QUOI? OH MON DIEU!! ILS ONT TUÉ GEORGES BUSH! TIREZ!

Xemnas: BON SANG DE BONSOIR DEMYX JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES YEUX ET LES DONNER A BOUFFER AUX LAMAS!!!

Axel plaqua Roxas contre un mur et l'embrassa genre on va mourir dans 5 minutes je veux profiter du temps qu'il reste.

Luxord: Hey! Ou sont Larxene & Lexaeus?

Marluxia: Clair où ils sont? Je veux pas mourir si tout le monde meurt pas avec moi!

Pendant ce temps-là, sur le Machu Pichu...

Larxene: Oh so crotte! Je crois qu'on s'est révéillés trop tard, ils sont partis sans nous mon lapin!

Lexaeus: Oh MRD! Hé Dis c koi ces lamas qui nous regardent en bavant?

Larxene: O_O

…. A suivre.

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai fait réçamment une fixette sur les lamas, ça donne ça. Si vous avez le temps, regardez Kuzco, c'est un disney exellent XD.

Merci d'avoir lu, l'ex Luluce vous salue!!! :3


	3. Chap 3 Once again we rode

Again pour changer, désolée du retard pour cette suite. La voilà! Merci de me lire les gens! Et de suivre mes délires!

* * *

Chapitre 3: Once again we rode.

Nous retrouvons nos héros dans une ruelle sombre non loin de la maison blanche, encerclés par le FBL.

Mec au gros nez: Vous savez, j'ai rien contre vous. Mais contres les meurtriers, j'en ai.

Demyx: Vous en avez? De quoi on parle?

Mec au gros nez: …. De rancoeur?

Demyx: J'connais pas, j'ai pas de coeur.

Mec au gros nez: Pour faire un meurtre pareil c'est clair faut pas avoir de coeur.

Xion: Oohh j'ai un haut le coeur... *gerbe dans une poubelle*

Xemnas: Arretez de parler de coeurs, j'suis en manque!

Saix: Normal vous êtes un simili.

Vexen: MAIS CA SUFFIT!

Mec au gros nez: Bon vous savez quoi? Je vais tous vous embarquer au pos...

Larxene: COURREZ ! AAAAAAAAAAAH

Mec au gros nez: What the...

Le type du FBL fut interrompu par une horde de lama-zombies-mutants-terroristes-extremistes qui pourchassaient Larxene & Lexaeus en sous-vêtements depuis le Machu Pichu. Le reste du FBL étant trop occupé à buter les lamas qui arrivaient en masse et pleurer la mort de leur chef; l'organisation maintenant complete décida qu'il était temps de prendre la poudre d'escampete. Tous suivirent Xemnas au Jet Privé prétté par le Club Bled. A l'interieur, Marluxia -hotesse de l'air- les attendait et récita les consignes de sécurité pendant que tout le monde attachait rapidement sa ceinture en priant pour que l'avion décolle avant l'arrivée des mammifères au long cou.

Une fois haut dans le ciel, les men in black soupirairent d'aise; ils étaient pas prêts de retourner en Amérique, ça pour sur! Et surtout le Mexique et toute la partie sud du continent! Plus jamais un seul lama n'importunerait Zexion! Plus AUCUN lama n'approchera l'organisation sans se retrouver avec un trou dans la cervelle : D.

Cela aurait pu etre une suite banale du genre le vol dura 10 h pour arriver en Europe à leur prochaine destination qui était prévue d'etre l'ITALIE! MA QUÉÉ. Ils seraient arrivés à l'aéroport et seraient partis manger des pizzas, et péter la gueule des italiens pour avoir piqué la coupe du monde aux français, parce que; c'est connu, tout le monde aime les français. (Mais si voyons. On est des nobles xD)

Oui, ça aurait put. Sauf que l'auteur avait envie de s'amuser. Et quoi de plus amusant que la tortuuure? RIEN! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Au beau milieu de la nuit & du vol, nos héros furent révéillés par de terribles secousses.

Marluxia: « Chers passagers, nous vous prions de vouloir bien attacher votre ceinture de sécurité, nous passons dans une zone de turbulences dues au mauvais temps à l'exterieur. Veuillez garder votre calme. »

Roxas dégluttit: Il détestait vraiment prendre l'avion. Dieu sait comment il se retenait mentalement pour ne pas piquer une crise de panique là, tout de suite. Le blond serrait tellement fort la main d'Axel que ce dernier gémissait. Au fond de l'avion, Lexaeus vomissait ses tripes dans un sac en plastique de chez Mama Oddie, un magasin de gadgets érotiques mexicain. Xemnas était plutot anxieux et s'emmerdait ferme. En ayant marre d'attendre la fin des turbulences, il détacha sa ceinture et alla dans la cabine du pilote.

Xemnas: Hé dude, on arrive quand? J'me fais chier comme un rat mort, et je vais te niquer ta race si tu mets pas le turbo.

Pilote: Qué?

Xemnas: Quoi qué? Je t'enc-BIP bien profond tu comprends ça?

Pilote: ….. Qué?

Xemnas: ENC-BIP-LÉ LE PILOTE EST MEXICAIN?

Pilote: DIOS MIO EL BANJOLINO!

Xemnas: ….... Qué?

Paolo Banjolino Gepetto Rubio-San, le lama psycopathe que nos héros avaient croisé plus tot, s'écrasa sur le cockpit dans un bruit fracassant, mélé à son rire d'écureuil en rut. Xemnas, le pilote méxicain et Marluxia qui venait de sortir des WCs -et qui n'avait pas eut le temps de remonter sa jupe- hurlèrent en coeur dans une symphonie aigue. Le méxicain fit une crise cardiaque et mourrut. Le lama glissa sur le cockpit, laissant une longue trace de crasse sur son passage.

Xemnas: NOM DE ZEUS! Marluxia, tu sais conduire ce truc?

Marluxia: MOI? Mais vous avez fumé? J'ai la gueule de Mc Gyver? Vous croyez que je sais tout faire ou quoi?

Xemnas: Ah ça va pas la peine de s'exiter là!

Marluxia: Tout à fait! Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, gardons notre calme.

….............. Le silence emplit la cabine. Pendant environ 60 secondes, Marluxia et le numéro 1 trouvèrent un quelconque interet à la moquette à pois rose. Oui, enfin, jusqu'à ce que le sol tengue et que l'avion entier penche vers l'avant.

Xemnas: … Et donc tu sais toujours pas conduire un jet comme ça?

Marluxia: Comme si j'avais eut le temps d'apprendre en 30 sec' mec!

Xemnas: On peut toujours rever.

A l'arriere, tous hurlaient à la mort, certains priaient, Luxord envoyait un sms à Riku, un type qu'il connaissait du casino de la ville de Traverse, en lui disant qu'ils avaient eut un accident d'avion et qu'ils étaient quelque part dans le pacifique tant qu'il avait du réseau. Au fond, Lexaeus s'accrochait tellement à son siege qu'il le réduit en charpie.

Roxas: AAAH... Trop de p-p... PRESSIIOOOOONNN!

Le blond péta les plombs et secoua la tete dans tous les sens à la maniere d'un ado boutonneux qui écouterait de la hardtech à fond; en hurlant et agitant les bras.

Dans un fracas assourdissant, l'avion rencontra l'ocean à plus de 70km/h, autant vous dire que l'eau fut l'effet d'un mur. Des morceaux de carlingue fusèrent litteralement dans toutes les directions. Une aile fut carrément arrachée du corps de l'avion. L'orage hurlait au dessus de l'accident; bientôt plus rien n'apparaissait à la surface... Le jet avait sombré.

Nous voilà au lever du soleil. Par chance, certaines des victimes du crash furent portées par le courant et s'échouèrent sur le flan d'une petite ile. Axel dut lutter contre ses courbatures et multiples blessures pour nager un minimum jusqu'au rivage. Une fois arrivé, il toussa pour vider toute l'eau de ses poumons, puis chercha une tete blonde particulière parmis les personnes échouées sur le rivage. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'était Luxord qui recrachait des algues, & Larxene qui chialait comme une merde et disjonctait, l'eau courcicuitant son organisme.

Larxene: ON VA TOUS... -Bzzzt- AARGGHH ezz.... Mou... MOURIIIIIR ! -BZZZT- EERCHH!

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, sa tete produisant un drole de bruit quand elle s'engouffra dans le sable. Mais où était donc Roxas? Axel ne voulait même pas penser à l'eventualité que le numéro XIII pourrait être...

Luxord: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AU SECOURS! A L'AIIIDE! QUELQU'UUUN! J'AI UN POISSON CHAT QUI SE FROTTE A MOIIII!

Poisson-chat: Blopmeow?

.+.+.+.+.

Un peu plus loin....

Marluxia: LACHEZ MA TETE! -glupglub- VOUS ALLEZ ME NOYER! AGHHBLUBblublup

Xemnas: LA FERME, ESCLAVE! TU DOIS ME TENIR EN VIE T'ENTEND? SINON JE TE LAISSE VIVRE!

Marluxia: ….

Xemnas: …. Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Marluxia: Ouais, je me disais aussi.

Xemnas: On en était où?

Marluxia: Là: AGHHBLUBblublup...

.+.+.+.+.

Encore plus loin, Xaldin, Demyx & Roxas avaient attérit dans les arbres, leurs sièges pris dans les feuillages.

Roxas :Oooook les mecs. Demyx, tu vas lentement détacher ta ceinture, et tu t'empressera de sauter et d'attraper la liane en face pour ensuite atteindre doucement le sol.

Demyx: JE PEUX PAS MON DIEU MON DIEU JE VAIS MOURIR.

Roxas: BORDEL DE... -prend sa respiration- Demyx, c'est toi qui voit: OU tu tentes ta chance pour sauver ta vie en risquant de mourir OU tu ne tente rien et tu meurs de suite. Alors?

Demyx: … Tu crois que... Je peux le faire?

Roxas: Oui, je crois en toi Demyx. Tu PEUX le faire.

Demyx: Oui. Je peux. Je PEUX!

Roxas: C'est ça! Maintenant DETACHE LENTEMENT TA CEINTURE.

Demyx: Oui! Alors je détache ma ceint...

Xaldin: HARD GAY FOOOOOUUU ~!

Roxas & Demyx: NOOOOOON!

Xaldin se jetta en ayant oublié d'enlever sa ceinture, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer les 3 sièges d'avion en avant, perdant leur stabilité entre les branches, et tous trois tombèrent de plus de 9 mètres en hurlant à plein poumons comme dans une attraction à Disneyland; et furent rattrapés par des lianes 10mm avant d'hurter le sol.

Roxas: …... Si on aurait mourrut, je t'aurais tué Xaldin.

Xaldin: ….

.+.+.+.+.

Xion: Ok, surtout, ne bougez pas, meme d'un micromètre....

Namine: Je peux me gratter le nez?

Xion: Non.

Namine: …..

Saix: J'ai toujours détesté les félins.

Xion: Allons, c'est tout de même mieux d'être encerclés par des léopards, qui est soit dit en passant l'animal le plus rapide du monde, que d'être entourés de Pirannah roses mutants dansant la samba et chantant Je t'aime de Celine Dion en version tecktonik, non?

Saix: …....

Namine: J'aime bien Céline Dion, moi!

.+.+.+.+.

Zexion: NOIR CELESTE POUUUURQUOI M'ENTOURES TUUUU? Ah.. Ah? -se fait retirer la feuille de palmier de devant les yeux- Ah......

Vexen: Décidemment, c'est notre destin de toujours foirer ce que l'on entreprend, de se retrouver dans des situations loufoques et toujours retomber dans la mer quand on essaie de la traverser.

Zexion: Peut être que le roi des mers a une dent contre nous.

Vexen: Si c'est le cas, c'est pas qu'une dent alors.

Zexion: Mais pourquoi il pourrait nous en vouloir?

Vexen: … Moi je crois que j'ai une petite idée là-dessus.

+FLASHBACK+

_Retour dans le premier opus de cette fic, dans un temps pas si ancien que ça (Mais sii, souvenez-vous, chapitre 13. Quand nos héros sont dans le palais d'Atlantica.)_

_« Dans la salle des fetes tout le monde plaisante et mange du phoque. Axel rejoint la troupe et se prend une assiete de la bonne vian-viande pleine d'energie et de calcium. Puis tout d'un coup, Zexion fixe la grande baie vitrée qui recouvre tout un mur de la salle. Il lache un petit "Shimatta..." (on apprendra par la suite que ça voulait dire "Merde"). Les autres regardent alors la vitre. Et là, STUPEUR: Une horde de phoque, avec plus de 463 phoques composant l'armée. Ca faisait un peu ambiance "Manifestation" parce que plein avait de grandes banderoles "PHOQUES : ESPECE PROTEGEE!" ou encore "PHUQUE YOUR LIFE!" ou "LES PHOQUES NE SONT PAS DE POULETS FERMIERS!" bref, des slogans comme pour faire de la pub pour une nouvelle viande! -Hummm Charal o.o-_

_Les membres de l'organisation se lèvent de leurs chaises, et les phoques crurent qu'ils allaient attaquer: du coup, ils passent à travers la vitre. Les men in black hurlent de terreur et partent se refugier dans l'épave non loin de là (Axel est passé prendre Roxas en passant.) Dans l'épave, les membres se félicitent d'avoir survécu, une fois de plus. »_

+FIN FLASHBACK+

Zexion: … Effectivement, à cause de nous, les phoques ont sacagé son palais pour ensuite le faire imploser avec des bombes en forme de kirby. Je comprend mieux maintenant.

Vexen: … L'allemagne s'est excusée pour la seconde guerre mondiale, L'amérique s'est excusée pour avoir lancé Hiroshima, et même Kanye West s'est excusé auprès de Taylor Swift pour l'avoir interrompue aux video music awards alors qu'elle venait de remporter un prix, alors je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de s'excuser auprès du roi Triton.

Zexion: …. Peut être aussi que Poséidon nous en veut parce qu'un jour en pleine réunion des dieux de l'olympe, Demyx était poursuivit par Hercule, il est entré dans leur salle de réunion s'est pris les pieds dans un trétaux et a renversé de l'acide béni sur la toge du dieu de la mer.

Vexen: … Et bien on devra aussi s'excuser pour ça.

Zexion: Tu crois qu'on devrait aussi s'excuser pour avoir donné l'idée à Cruella d'enfer que la peau de dalmatien ça ressemble à la peau de vache pour son manteau? Et aussi d'avoir accidentellement tué la mère de Bambi? Et...

Vexen: STOP. Reflection faite on ne s'excusera pas et on continuera d'être des gros bouffons qui sacagent pillent et merdent dans tout ce qu'ils font.

Zexion: Ouais après tout c'est ce qu'on sait faire de mieux.

.+.+.+.+.

Lexaeus & Xigbar étaient tranquilles, en train de fumer un cigare en haut d'un gros rocher bizarre. C'est là qu'ils décidèrent d'attendre le reste de la joyeuse troupe. Parce que c'est là qu'on avait une super vue et que y'avait un point d'eau. Intelligent de leur part.

.+.+.+.+.

De leur coté, Marluxia & Xemnas avaient enfin atteint la côte. Marluxia n'en pouvait plus et suffoquait comme un fumeur de bananes bleues. Il avait fournit son quotat d'efforts pour la journée et s'abandonna dans le sable doré. Xemnas epousseta les grains de sable de son manteau et croisa les bras, fixant l'horizon. Un dauphin faisait des bonds dans l'eau, tandis qu'une yenne lui bouffait l'aileron. Comme c'était étrange... Où avaient-ils encore bien pu atterrir? Le supérieur se gratta le menton.... Puis hurla.

Marluxia: QUOI QUE QU... OH MON DIEU!

Xemnas: ENLEVE! ENLEVE MOI CA DE LA! AHHH!

Marluxia: NON C'EST TROP HORRIBLE JE PEUX PAS!

Un énorme insecte de 12m² pendait au cou du supérieur, il ressemblait à un perce-oreille mélangé à un chat de gouttière aquatique.

Xemnas: DEPECHE OU JE TE … AAAH!

Marluxia: NON DE DIEU C'EST HORRIBLE! C'EST HO..

Xemnas: Marluxia, tu me broies les couilles là. Dépèche toi d'enlever cette chose de mon cou.

Marluxia: Mais J...

Xemnas: Tout de suite.

Marluxia: Par l'...

Xemnas: Oui, par la peau des couilles s'il le faut mais ENLEVE LE.

Marluxia: … Bien maître...

.+.+.+.+.

Roxas, Demyx & Xaldin avaient rejoint le gros rocher bizarre où étaients callés Xigbar & Lexaeus. Ces deux derniers les rejoignirent en bas du rocher et ils firent un feu de camp, car la nuit approchait. Ils s'assirent en tailleur autour du feu et ne bougèrent plus.

.+.+.+.+.

Axel se mordait les doigts à sang à présent. Il avait cherché partout son blondinet d'amour. Partout, avec ces deux clampins à ses basques.

Larxene: DOH! C'est so moche ici et en plus ça pue la bouze de boutonneux épiléptique! So crazy!

Luxord: … Hé... Les mecs... Y'a personne qui veut bien m'enlever ce foutu poisson-chat du pied?

Larxene: LES MECS? REPETE PETITE PICHE SO MERDIIK' ?

Poisson-chat: -ronronne-

Axel apperçu alors de la fumée provenant de vers un rocher avec une forme de merde. Il commença à courir en direction de la fumée, les clampins le suivirent.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent au rocher du cigare (c'est ainsi que Xigbar & Lexaeus ont décidé d'appeller le rocher géant); Roxas était là. Mon dieu. IL était VIVANT. Le roux se rua vers le p'tit ange blond et le serra contre lui pour ensuite l'embrasser avec passion. Larxene leur tira la langue et partit embrasser Lexaeus (ils étaient toujours en sous vêtements depuis le Machu Pichu ces deux là, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, on s'en fout.) Luxord se contenta de s'asseoir à coté de Xigbar et Xaldin et fuma un cigare à son tour.

Xaldin: Hé Demyx, tu me prettes ta sytare s'il te plait?

Demyx: Oh! Tu veux vraiment te mettre à la musique? JE LE SAVAIS. Enfin quelqu'un qui partage la meme passion pour la musique! Tiens, entraine toi mon ami! Que la force de la musique soit avec...

Xaldin: HÉ LES MECS REGARDEZ! JE JOUE DE LA GUITARE AVEC MA B+++ !

Demyx: OH MY DEARLY FUCKING GOD OF HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL! -tombe dans les pommes-

Larxene: « Mer il et fou! »

Lexaeus: « ENKULER DE RIIRE » (1) PTDR MON VIEUX VAS Y JOUE NOUS UN AIR!

Xaldin: ANDALÉ ANDALÉ! -DilidingdingdinGUIdingGUIdingding-ding ...-

Roxas était choqué, Axel jaloux (….); et Xigbar se frappait le front en guise d'approuvement de la stupidité de ce type.

.+.+.+.+.

Zexion & Vexen marchèrent sur un serpent, ils se mirent à courir puis rencontrèrent un poney vert fluo aux yeux en chocolat qui les emmena jusqu'à une cascade de pisse par laquelle ils passèrent pour atteindre la montagne en os en plastique en passant par le passage secrèt du lama qui ne dort pas. Ainsi, ils rejoignirent les autres; exténués de leur périple louphoque. Xaldin faisait un solo de guitare avec … Ses attributs.

Vexen: Bonté divine... Ce mec est givré!

Lexaeus: LOL hé vou vou rir'? Ce type c'est le Jimy Hendrix de la bitare!

Zexion: … La bitare, oui je cherchais le mot.

Larxene: Il a bien fallu inventer un terme pour cette nouvelle... Façon de jouer; so inovante...

Demyx: GOD DAMN IT! Oh non non non non -se frappe le crane contre un cocotier, qui lache ses noix de coco sur lui, ce qui le fait s'évanouir-

Zexion: … Les mecs, c'est cool votre concert de bitare et tout ça mais... Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'est ce rocher?

Roxas: … Non?

Zexion: …. c'est... Le rocher du lion.

Axel: Mec, on est sur la planete terre là, pas dans les mondes de disney habituels.

Zexion: Le rocher du lion EST sur la planete terre, en Afrique. Tout comme le palais royal où Mulan a buté la gueule de Shan Yu à coup de pillier dans sa face de rat moustachu, et c'est aussi sur cette planète qu'un rat a fait succès dans un restau parisien en faisant de la ratatouille.

Axel: …. Owned.

Roxas: Combien de temps avant que Simba, celui dont on a tué son père en faisant peur aux antilopes avec le rire de sorcière de Larxene...

Larxene: HEY!

Roxas: … N'arrive et ne nous tue?

Zexion: …. 24 heures chrono.

Roxas: Ah bah ça va!

Zexion: Non non! Juste je dis « 24 heures chrono » parce que c'est actuellement l'heure de sa diffusion sur Virgin 17.

Roxas: Ah...

Zexion: Oui, oui, on est samedi...

Roxas: Ah ouais c'est con...

Zexion: Ouais..... Ah et pour répondre à ta question, une minute.

Roxas: QUOI?

Zexion: Oui enfin 30 secondes maintenant que j'ai perdu du temps en parlant de programme télé.

Xaldin: ANDALÉ ANDALÉ! JE VAIS LEUR FAIRE UN SOLO DE BITARE ANDIABLÉ!

Larxene: Moi je dis, ça part en couille.

.+.+.+.+.

Namine: Et là, je peux me gratter le nez?

Xion: Non.

Saix: Bordel, quand on rentre, je fais une pétition pour qu'on éradique tous les félins de la galaxie.

Xion: Allons allons, un félin c'est toujours plus agréable et idiot qu'un dinosaure.

Saix: …...

Namine: OH NON MA DERNIERE CULOTTE PROPRE!

Xion: WHAT THE?

La culotte que Namine gardait dans sa poche en boule tomba au sol et roula vers la mer. Les félins prirent un air de chat et miaulèrent en suivant la boule qui roulait et roulait, suivant son propre chemin.

Xion: … Ouais, au fond, ça reste des gros matous.

Saix: …...

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Faut que j'arrete de fumer la moquette en écrivant hein? : D

Review pleaaase! Bon courage à tous en cette fin d'année pour les exams et autres!

(1) « Mer il et fou » - « Enkuler de rire » : bah, faites des recherches sur internet vous verrez ce gros délire d'un forum se foutant de la gueule d'un type qui sait pas écrire français. Ca a vraiment fait du bruit cette connerie! xD


End file.
